


He couldn't be...

by cactusdad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Sam, this is my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusdad/pseuds/cactusdad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your typical college!au where Sam Winchester and Gabriel Novak are roommates in college. The two become fast friends until one night, everything comes to a head and changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He couldn't be...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries I'm sorry this is just flat out smut not much else to explain haha =] this is my first gay smut, so don't be afraid to tell me if anything is wrong!

Sam Winchester’s new roommate was… interesting, to say the least. To say the most, Gabriel Novak was a small, condensed ball of sass, fueled by sugar. That wasn’t a bad thing, though. The hyper-active blonde helped ease his nerves when he first arrived to the dorms. His older brother Dean had dropped him off, but he couldn’t stay to help him unpack because he had to get back to the garage he owned back in Kansas. 

Sam had been sitting on his bed, having placed his few pictures and books on his desk and shelf, hung a poster, and made his bed. The fact that he was completely on his own had finally begun to sink in. He let out a sigh, and looked around his sparsely decorated room. His father, John Winchester, was a good ole’ fashioned alcoholic, and because he couldn’t hold down a job, the Winchester clan tended to move around a lot. As a result, Sam didn’t have a lot of belongings, just his bed sheets, a few posters, a couple of dogeared, well loved books, and his clothes.  _ I hope my roommate… what was his name again, Gabriel Novak?... has more stuff. He’ll have plenty of room.  _ Sam thought. After sitting in silence for a couple minutes, feeling completely alone, he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of multiple voices approaching his room from down the hall.

The door suddenly opened forcefully as a short, blonde haired man kicked it open holding a large box, chatting cheerfully with three other people, also carrying boxes of varying sizes. Gabriel turned his golden gaze onto Sam and beamed, his smile radiating warmth and joy. He placed the box he was holding down on the ground and stuck a hand out to Sam, “Hey there, gigantor, I’m Gabriel Novak, your roommate!”

Sam blinked, taking a moment to register the whirlwind Gabriel was before taking his hand and smiling, “Sam Winchester.”

Gabriel beamed at him again, “These are my brothers, Michael,” he gestured to a taller, fair haired man with blue eyes holding two medium sized boxes one after the other. He smiled slightly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

“Lucifer, or Luci, as we call him,” Gabriel continued and pointed to the man to his left, a dusty haired man of medium build and height with cold blue eyes  that glinted with mischief. He locked eyes with Sam and winked at him, a smirk playing across his lips, making Sam blush awkwardly. 

“And Cassie here,” Gabriel concluded, pointing to the quiet dark haired man to his right. “Please, Gabriel, my name is Castiel, not Cassie,” he muttered, his tired blue eyes rolling in exasperation. Gabriel just threw his head back and laughed at his brother’s frustration.

“Well, Samsquatch, want to help us unpack my shit?” He asked, cocking his head to the side quizzically. Sam smiled and nodded, “Sure, Gabriel. You sure do seem to like your nicknames.” 

Lucifer groaned, “Don’t get me started!”

Sam and Gabe became fast friends, hanging out primarily together. Gabriel was an illustration major, and Sam was a Law major, so they didn’t have any classes together, but all other spare moments were spent in each other’s company. And Sam had started to… feel things for his roommate. He felt so safe and happy around the shorter man, and he secretly enjoyed the annoying nicknames Gabe called him. Sam had had feelings for other men before, but he hadn’t really done anything about them because of his homophobic father. He was content to just ignore them. But it was growing increasingly hard to ignore the developing feelings and sexual tension he felt around Gabriel. Sometimes the way the light his his golden eyes made him weak in the knees, and the way he looked a little scruffy at the end of the week before he shaved demanded lingering glances at his face and thoughts about what his prickly jaw would feel like against his lips and cheek and thigh. Sam was determined to let everything go; until one night when he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

It was a Friday night, and Sam was already in bed, dozing, when Gabriel came home from his shift working at a bar off campus. Same heard him let out a sigh and the sounds of Gabe stripping down to only his boxers. After hearing the soft thud of Gabe falling back onto his bed, Sam closed his eyes, preparing to fall back asleep again. After a couple moments of silence, right before Sam drifted back into sleep, he heard a new sound coming from Gabe’s bed. A quiet, tugging sound growing steadily wetter, accompanied by restrained heavy breathing.  _ He isn’t… no… he couldn’t… he wouldn’t… _ Sam thought, his face growing hotter with every second as the sound continued. He felt blood rushing to other places other than his face, the beginning of a boner starting in his pants.

Sam desperately wanted to glance over at where his roommate lay, the sounds leaking from his lips downright errotic, and Sam’s dick twitched with every one.  _ Don’t do it Sam… Don’t do it… _ he bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut, desperately wanting to just fall asleep, but his brain, and his cock, had different ideas. His boner grew, and showed no sign of disappearing. Sam gritted his teeth, and let out a slow, silent breath, and slowly, quietly turned his head to look at his roommate, and used everything in him not to inhale sharply. The sight laid out before him was gorgeously errotic.

Gabriel lay on his back in his bed, boxers slung around his knees. His face and body shone in a thin layer of sweat as his hand pumped up and down on his dick. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth and his eyes were squeezed shut. It was clear to Sam that Gabriel was close to climaxing, and that he was close to losing control. He tried to tear his eyes away from the sight before him, but failed. His dick was demanding to be touched, throbbing painfully in his boxers. Sam snuck a slow hand down to his cock, and palmed it. He self consciously let out a low exhale of relief. Sam jerked his hand away, shutting his eyes tightly as the sounds across the room stopped. He was sure that if he glanced over towards him, Gabe would know that Sam was becoming ridiculously turned on by his jerking himself off. Sam lay as still as he could and tried, and failing a bit, to take slow, deep breathes. There was a shift in the bed across the room, and Sam assumed that he was returning to his previous activities. Instead, a warm, lustful voice filled the room.

“Sam,” Gabe purred, as the sounds of earlier began to fill the small room, no longer forcing himself to be quiet, “I know you were, ahh, watching me.” his voice was broken with small moans and gasps. Sam kept his eyes shut, his face growing extremely red, his cock throbbing. Unable to resist, Sam glanced over at Gabe quickly and couldn’t pull his gaze away. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, legs splayed out revealingly. His head was thrown back and his eyes closed in pleasure, his small, pink lips parted sensually, his adam’s apple bobbing as he spoke.

“I know you were, mmm, touching yourself, too, Sa-aam,” Gabe keened, pumping his hand around his dick slowly and deliberately, teasing him. Sam let out a small, strangled moan at the sound of his name hitching in Gabriel’s voice. Gabe lolled his head forward and opened his eyes, his lust blown golden eyes meeting Sam’s, and his lips quirked into a smirk as he slowly stood up after a couple deliberately slow pumps. He slowly walked across the small, dark room to Sam’s bed, his eyes locked with Sam’s the entire time. When he reached Sam’s bed, he slowly pulled the covers away from his large body, revealing the large tent growing in Sam’s boxers.

Gabe smirked, and placed his hands beside Sam’s head, lifting his leg up and over his body, straddling him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his jaw, then his chin, and finally, his lips brushed Sam’s. He moaned into the kiss as he grounds his hips down onto Sam’s. Sam let out a low moan and gave in. It was clear that his body wanted Gabe, and if he was being honest, he had always found him attractive and had a small crush on him since he first met him. He growled, capturing Gabe’s bottom lip between his teeth before pushing his tongue into his mouth. He reached on hand out to Gabe’s beside his head, and guided it down to the hem of his boxers, the fabric restricting him painfully.

Smirking, Gabe pulled away and sat up, his body towering as much as it could for a short man over Sam’s body. “I knew you wanted me,” he teased, pulling the elastic of Sam’s boxers once and letting it snap back.

“Shut up, you tease” Sam growled, and reached his hand out and grasped the smaller man’s cock in his large hand, giving it a squeeze. Gabe moaned and thrust slightly into Sam’s hand needily. Sam groaned and flipped the small man over so that he was over him. He crushed his lips to Gabe’s again, growling impatiently. He felt Gabe’s smooth hands pull down his boxers and he kicked them off, moaning as cool air hit his cock. Gabe broke away and glanced down at Sam’s length, painfully hard and throbbing.

“Jesus, Sam,” Gabe whispered huskily and smirked grasping it in his hand, not able to get his fingers completely around his girth, “I knew you were gigantic, but I had no clue little you was a monster, too…” he gave it a tug, sending a shudder through Sam’s body, and a not so quiet moan escaped his lips. Gabe brought a finger to Sam’s lips, shushing him playfully before pumping his hand up and down Sam’s length. Sam had to bite his lip to keep from making noise. He had always been… loud, in bed, and needed to keep quiet to not alert their neighbors of their activities was a struggle, especially with the way that Gabe was touching him, palming his underside, pressing his thumb against his slit and spreading his pre-cum all over his dick, making is slick and allowing Gabe to increase his pace.

“Gabe…” he breathed, “I-I’m go-gonna…”

Suddenly, his hand was gone and Gabe made a tsking kind of sound, smirking.

“No, we can’t have that, can we,” he whispered seductively in Sam’s ear, “I’ve been readying myself, Sam. I want you inside me.”

Sam couldn’t control himself and he growled, and grasped Gabe’s hips, spinning him onto his stomach as he let out a small gasp of surprise. He lined himself up at Gabe’s entrance, and bent over his back, hissing in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you into my bed so hard you won’t be able to get out of it afterwards.”

He then thrust himself into the smaller man harshly, eliciting a muffled cry. He shuddered and moaned himself, completely sheathed to his hilt. But damn him if he wasn’t going to stay true to his word. He pulled out quickly, and slammed back into him, setting a harsh pace. Gabe, it turns out, also was have a hard time keeping himself quiet, the room full of muffled shouts and growls and the sound of Sam slamming into Gabe, his cock slapping against his stomach. He felt himself and Gabe nearing climax, and Sam reached down and grabbed Gabe’s neglected cock in his hand, pumping with each snap of his hips.

“Sam!” Gabe cried, his voice muffled by Sam’s pillow as he came all over his sheets and stomach, his walls clamping down around Sam. With a couple more thrusts, Sam too was coming hard into Gabe, his vision blacking out briefly as he was unable to suppress the shout of Gabe’s name that came ripping out of his lips. He bucked his hips twice as he came before collapsing, barely catching himself before he crushed the smaller man underneath him. He rolled off to the side, the motion pulling himself out of Gabe, and he hissed with the loss of warmth. Gabe also flopped down onto his side, his legs weak.

“Sam, that was… that was something else…” he murmured, smiling and out of breath. He tucked his head underneath Sam’s chin as he nestled in close, “There’s just a small problem…”

“What?” Sam asked, concerned. Had he been too rough? He was much larger than Gabe…

“You were right- no way am I gonna be able to get out of this bed and walk,” Gabe laughed.


End file.
